New Love?
by Wowaka
Summary: [SonAmy Human AU] After losing her parents to a terrible rock-climbing incident two years ago, Amy Rose had been living on her own with no one else aside from her friends at school. What happens when she meets the 'blue blur' of her new High School?


She couldn't forget him.

His bright smile, and his dazzling green eyes… His short, cobalt hued hair in a messily arranged fashion after he carried her home in the rain while she admired the sight of him, her face a bright pink as he set her on her feet in front of her house.

"Try to be more careful, okay Ames?" he spoke out, her petite body trembling slightly as her own turquoise eyes met his olive-colored ones. "After all, we wouldn't want you to get sick or anything!" he chuckled, patting her short, curly pink hair softly; she relished in his touch and reached up so as to grasp his hand with her own, but he soon pulled away from her.

"Well, that's all then." He turned on his heel away from her, as she could only stare in captivation as he ran off. "Bye then, Amy! Try not to get caught in the rain again!"

"Ah – Goodbye, Sonic!" She called out as he ran off, holding the hem of her pleated red skirt, "Thanks again."

She had only met him earlier today, and already… he had been so nice to her.

She walked into her house, removing her red and white boots from her feet and setting them by the door alongside her bag before she moved to her room upstairs.

She lived by herself; her parents had died only two years ago in a rock climbing accident, and without any other relatives, Amelia Rose was living by herself in her old house, working two part-time jobs to make a living.

She opened the door to her room and sprawled out on her bed, removing her red headband with a sign as she did so. 'It only gets easier from here, Amy.' She sighed lightly, before sitting up and glancing around her bedroom, which was coated in pink, pink and more pink. 'After all, it's only the first day of school.'

The small, fair skinned girl glanced down at her red headband thoughtfully, brushing a finger against the red bow that was attached to the right side. 'Funny how the last time I saw my mother and father, it was the first and only day I hadn't worn this headband…' Amy thought bitterly to herself, swaying her stocking-clad legs back and forth as she contemplated the significance behind this article of clothing

"Well, that's why you'll never see me not wearing it…" She chirped happily, before her expression grew solemn again. "Yeah, this is bumming me out." She rose from her bed and calmly placed the headband on her worn cherrywood vanity, "Let's put a pin in the conversation for now." She said to herself, a soft smile on her face.

She went to her closet, picking out a gray sweatshirt and pink pajama pants emblazoned with multiple red hearts, big and small. "Luckily, we have no homework, so I can take some downtime before I go to work." She began to undress herself, removing her red tie from her white collared blouse with nimble finesse; she slipped off the yellow vest that went over her shirt and folded it neatly beside her, before she unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her plain black brassiere.

Amy looked down at her chest, running her fingers beneath the waistband. 'Already tight…? But I swear this is a 34 B…' She thought begrudgingly to herself, 'Great. More money wasted because puberty loves ruining my life.' Pouting slightly, Amy simply shrugged it off and slipped on her gray sweatshirt, moving her hands towards her black stockings, slipping them off and balling them up alongside her white blouse – now, she just had to take off her skirt. She slipped them off, pulling her black panties up so they wouldn't be pulled along with the skirt, and she slipped her pajama pants on.

Ready for Netflix.

"Alright, so I just take this…" She picked up her skirt, and the rest of her uniform and threw it in the hamper. "…and I'll wash it later tonight."

As she walked downstairs and took a tub of strawberry shortcake ice cream out the fridge, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to him. "Sonic".

"Everyone just calls me Sonic, so feel free to do that too. It's an old nickname from my track team in Middle School – nothin' sleezy."

Recalling his words, she couldn't help but chuckle as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "I guess it is easier to say than his actual name…" She scrolled through the program before she found what she wanted to watch, and absentmindedly chewed on the spoon, "Then again, I suppose he has his reasons… he did help me out today too, so I can't say anything bad about him."

'I hope I can see him again soon.'


End file.
